


True fan

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, F/M, Fans, God Complex, Insanity, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A disgraced pop star, Meniki AKA Terra Cain has been in hiding for years due to a crime that she didn't commit.All of her friends left her, her supposed lover divorced her, and her fans have shunned her from them forever.Now alone she's spends her time in her mansion, crying, drinking and more crying. Her life as she knew it was over, and no one believed her.Until a group of devoted fans came to her, and despite the many reasons to hide form them. She could hide from them anymore.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Insanity

Meniki use to be a popular pop star which blew the world with her musical talent and gifts. Everyone loved her and adored her beautiful voice and her love for her fans.

However it came to an end when a scandal happened. Accusing her for the murder of her mother, who abused her for years. She made her life a living hell and as a final slap in the face, wrote a letter about her killing her before committing suicide. Framing her for murder.

Though it waa proven to be false by law, many people didn't believe it. So her fans went away from her. However it didn't stop there. No one wanted to listen to her music anymore so her songs were dropped from radios all over the world. Her family disowned her, her lover divorced her and was now all alone. Her life diminished.

No one knows where she is now, since after the scandal she hide herself from public eye. 

She now lives in her mansion, with only her life savings keeping her from going poor. Since she saved millions of dollars in her bank account. 

Now she was all alone.

Or was she.

***************************************************  
It was noon and Meniki, now known at Terra, went over to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. It toast was breakfast.

She placed the butter toast on a plate and glass of wine on the side. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like a hot mess. 

Her hair matted, her face pale and eyes filled with tears. She went over to the light room and turned on the tv. The news was on.

'In today's news, we want to let you know about the disgrace pop star Meniki, A woman who got away with murder, at least that's what many say , her ex husband has some words for anyone who still believes that she didn't do it.'

"she is a monster, and if anyone still believes that bitch, then you should rot in hell like her" he snapped"I'm glad I divorced her"

"she killed mom!" Her sister cried"I'll never forgive her, she's dead to me!"

Terra heard enough and turned off the tv. After all three years they're still talking about it. It made her sick, and to think that her loved ones were dumb enough to fall for that.

But now completely filled with grief, she cried once again.

"Why, why can't I ever be happy!" She cried"That's it, I'm done!"

She stormed into her bedroom and took out a gun from under her bed, and pointed it at her head. She was about to pull the trigger when she felt someone take the gun away from her.

But no one was even in her home. All of her staff quit.

Confused she turned around to find a man staring at her. It wasn't no ordinary stare, it was a stare of desire, A stare of obsession.

"please don't do it Meniki" he said softly"Don't Kill yourself, please"

She recognized that voice. It was none other than Garcia, A man she met before. However unlike her other fans, he was obsessed with her and stalked her for the past 12 years of her career.

She had to put a restraining order to keep him at bay, fearing that he would kill her or try to hurt someone else.

"What are you doing in my-!" She screamed 

"sssh, it's okay Meniki, I'm not here to her you" he said sweetly "I came here to love you, I miss you"

Terra was surprised not freaked out as she was before the scandal took place. She feared her life because of this man, but his words were seemingly calming her down.

"what do you want from me?"

"I already told you, love, I want to love you Meniki" he said"Please let me in"

"but you stalked me, how could ever trust you?"

He giggled and took Terra to the bed, where he cuddled next to her. Letting his true self come out.

"I've never been so close to you since never, it's a dream come true, Meniki, you're so warm!"

"Stop please..."

"So soft, so pure, how could I not ever love you"

"SHUT UP!!" she screamed before pushing him off of her"Stop acting sweet to me, I'm a disgrace, the only reason you care did because you're insane!!!"

However she once again fell into despair.

"Just let me die" she sobbed"Just let me suffer "

Garcia, in fazed by her words wrapped his arms around her. She pleaded for him to stop, but he only just comforted her instead.

"oh Meniki, you don't deserve it die, what happened to you was horrible, and I don't believe any of the lie your horrid mother made of you" he said"I would never believe in lies Meniki, and I know that having none of your loved ones with you hurts, but you have me now, and unlike those fake fans...I care about you, I see you for what you really are, a goddess "

Terra whimpered in his chest.

"you may have been scared of us before and we made sure we didn't go anywhere near you, but we can't bare seeing you like this, we want you to be happy my goddess, we want you to feel in peace" he said softly "Let me in goddess, let your true fan into your heart, for people like me are your source now, and we promise, we'll treat you the way your suppose to be treated, it that okay dear?"

"i-"

"let me in, let me in goddess, let your devoted angel in!" He shouted with insanity"I know your may be scared of me, but I can give you love, and many of it, please, let me in!"

He kept doing it for hours, until as it turned 7:00 at night Terra snapped.

First it was giggle and then a chuckle, until it became a laughter of insanity. She looked at her stalker now without any restraint and began to cry.

"my true fan!" She screamed"I get it now, you're not stalker, you're just a devoted angel, and I as your goddess will let you in, I'll let every devoted fan in...please Angel...PLEASE MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY, I WANT YOU!!"

That was all Garcia wanted to her, as he took out a medicated cloth and put her to sleep.

*************************************  
"Goddess, Goddess, wake up my dear" a soft voice said

She opened her eyes, it was Garcia and she was lying in a bed in what it seemed to be a basement.

"come with me, we are expecting you"

Terra didn't hesitate at all and followed the stalker upstairs to the main floor. She was greeted by what it seemed to be a dozen of people. All former stalkers of hers. They expected her to be freaked out, but instead she just smiled with joy.

"my Angels, did you miss me?"

"Yes Goddess" a woman name Jessica moaned"We missed you so, and now you belong to us again!"

"Yes, I belong to you, I always did, you were all right" she said bowing in front of them

"please don't bow my goddess, we Angels must bow" A man name Eric said

"but it wasn't for you, I would've never been happy, so this is my way of thanking you"

"goddess please, sit on your throne"Garcia smiled, pointing at a golden throne right next to her

Terra sat down and watched as all of your devoted angels bowed to her in response.

" the goddess has returned!"they screamed "All hail Meniki!!!"

They chanted that phrase multiple times until Terra cried with joy of their love for her. The fact that she was loving the attention from hee stalkers would make anyone believe that she had lost her mind. Which she did, but it was not like she cared.

Love was only in her mind.

"You all have been so devoted to me, and I want to make it up to all of you for all you have done for me" she whimpered

She got off her throne and stripped her clothes until she was completely naked right in front of them. Everyone was left speechless.

"see my body, it's yours now...do as you please to me" she said"In return for your love, who knows, you might even make me have a baby, and I know you love offspring right?*

"oh goddess, we want so many children from you" Garcia smirked"I've been eating for 12 years for this moment, and I want to become a father so badly"

"Now that you belong to us, we can do whatever we want with you" Jessica said devilishly

"And consider your precious flower, ours too, because you will he feel a whole lost of sex for a very long time" Eric said"Think of it, as our way of loving "

"I don't care if you fuck me all night long, or forever, I just want love, and you devoted Angels give me love, My body is yours!"she shouted" Fuck me, Kiss me, Possess me, LOVE ME!!!!!!!!"

Her now devoted angels piled over her, fighting for her and her wonderful flower. The only thing of her was her hand, twitching from how insane she was.

"Aw, our goddess is losing her mind" Garcia gushed"Good, the more insane she is the more she belongs to us!"

"You owe us big time Meniki" A man named Derrick smirked"You owe us babies for the restraining order you put on us, how dare you keep us devoted angels away"

"I'm sorry!" Terra cried "I'm so sorry, I promise, I'll accept my punishment with pride, I should've let you in a long time ago, and I deserve to pay for my wrong doings"

"Oh Meniki, don't feel guilty, you learned your lesson and now we can finally make you feel whole" Jessica smiled

"come one everyone, let's make our goddess have our children!"

For the rest of the night, Terra was under the care of her stalkers, as they fucked her in desperation for children. They knew she couldn't have children, but they still wanted pleasure.

And as they grew tired and collapsed to the ground, Terra just lied on the floor and smile. For the first time in a while, she had peace.


	2. Handled with care

As Terra woke up she realized that she was sleeping on a bed in the basement. Her private area sore from all of the sex she went through last night. She noticed a note next to her saying.

'Rest my goddess, we only care about your happiness', not our pleasure' -Garcia

Terra smiled by their kindness, and went back to sleep. Later that day she woke up and went over to the basement door, it was surprisingly unlocked. She opened it wide to finally see what this place looked liked. She was shock to get the results.

It was her mansion, she was home the whole time.

She suspected that they knocked her out and broke inside, preparing for last night.

She could see them looking around her home, examining her things and looking at pictures on the walls. Jessica stopped at a picture of Terra and her ex husband. She wanted to get rid of it, but it had her cousins in there.

"why do you still keep those pictures Meniki?" She asked

"because they're memories"

"But they hurt you, they don't deserve memory"

"But-"

"Please goddess don't harm yourself because of them, they don't Love you anymore, but we do, please let them go"

She was hesitant to speak, however she just sighed and took down the photo herself. 

"Good, now that's better"she smiled" Can't have any negative thoughts in your head, especially now that you're with us"

Jessica was one of the many fans of hers. However unlike Garcia, she wasn't a stalker. More just a die hard fan who would do anything to get near her in concerts. Breaking through security to get on stage, invade awards shows and even exposed her breasts on live television for her. She was a different side of coo coo.

Terra shook her head from that thought before heading to the living room to turn on the tv. It was still on the news channel. It was just boring weather and other new until it began to mention the scandal again.

It made everyone in that room, pissed.

"Disgusting!" Eric spat"I would kill that reporter! "

"she's just doing her job" Terra sighed

"I know" he pouted"But it's so infuriating! "

_Despite the disowning from the Cain family and her former husband. An old lover names William James has a few words for the ones who shunned their former loved one._

On the screen appeared William, Terra's Ex boyfriend. They were.together for a few years until they broke up due to the stress of fame. Despite it, they were on good terms and stayed friends.

_'To all the people who believe that someone like Terra would kill her own mother without any evidence, shall shove a sock up their ~~ass~~! Terra will never do this, and as for the family and Henry, you cowardly ~~bastard~~ , i hope karma bites you so hard, this is Terra you're accusing, do you seriously think that someone like her could do such a thing, and even so, if she did do it, which she didn't, her mother deserved it! This is all just a way for her to ruin her daughter's life, and you're making it happen! Rot in hell!'_

Terra was shocked that he said that. It was quite refreshing that not everyone believed those stupid lies.

Even the others were in awe.

William was seen on the Tv, crying, thought they broke up, he still cared for Terra and was willing to do anything to make her happy.

Unaware to her, Garcia was watching behind the couch, thinking of a plan to make his darling goddess as happy as possible.

******************************************

Meanwhile, William, who was living in a house in a different city, was looking at old photos on his phone. All containing photos of him and Terra during their high school days. It made him smile seeing her so happy. 

But now she's not anymore, and it hurts.

Ever since the scandal happened, Terra never called him at all. His own family shunned him for sticking up for her and his supposed lover also left him. 

Like Terra, he was an Artist, more like a rapper in a way, and knew Terra since childhood. The fact that she was going through all of this mess just because of her evil mother made him want to kill her ex for dumping her. 

Luckily for him, he didn't loose his fans, nor did his music get dropped, but he did get death threats.

But even then, it was still horrible.

"Terra" he sighed"I'm so sorry this happened, I just wish I can make you smile again "

"Aw, I knew you two were perfect for each other!"

William jumped with fright and turned around to find Garcia smiling at him.

"...You!!!" He growled "How did you break into my house!"

"calm down Venus, I'm not here to cause any trouble"

Venus was his stage name, and he knew Garcia as well. Because just like Terra, he stalked him too.

He always wanted them to stay together, and once the broke up, constantly wrote letters trying to convince them to get back. For 10 whole years.

"Get out of my property before I call security!!"he shouted" You should've went back into the pit you came from you lunatic! "

"I just want to talk about Meniki that's all"

"Well give up, we're not going back together!"

"Well Venus, you'll have to"He said" Meniki needs you"

"Yeah, so what?"

"she's begging for you, she misses you, she knows you don't believe in those lies"

"how would you know that?"

"Call her then, you'll see" he smirked

William angrily dialed her phone number and waited until she answered.

"William" a soft voice said through the phone

"Terra, it's me, please let this lunatic know that he's lying"

"Lying?" She gasped"oh no, no my angel, my angels never lie"

His eyes widened with horror.

"What did they do to you!?"

"nothing, they just give me love, and now I am happy in my temple, but I need my God with me, I need you Venus, please" she cried"I need my sparkle again-...Oh my, it seems my angels want you too, they're going crazy, oh aren't they such darlings!!?"

"Terra...?"

"No, it's Meniki now!" She moaned"Come to me my love, I want you back with me, my dear beloved, I love you!!"

The call cut off like that. Garcia giggled sweetly taking out a medicated cloth from his pocket.

"time to take you to your Queen my lord"

He quickly covered his face with the cloth, and William went black.

*******************************************

As William gain consciousness form the cloth, he realized that he was sitting on a chair, surprisingly not tied down. He was greeted by the many stalkers from his past, every last one of them.

"Come with us my lord, the goddess is expecting you" Jessica smiled

He didn't really have a choice now did he, so he followed them others in Terra's room. Where there she was, lying on a bed, completely naked.

"Honey, I miss you" she smiled "Come to me, I need you"

William wanted to call the police, but in the end his love for Terra got in the way. He slowly went over to her and joined her in the bed, the others watching with joy in their eyes.

"See honey, this is what happens when we accept our fate, We become loved" she smiled"Those stalkers, so obsessed fans, they were merely just doing what angels should do, worship...in the celebrity world, you are no longer human, you are a god, someone who needs praise in order to live, I lost everything because of my mother, but thanks to them...I feel loved"

"Terra..."

"It's Meniki now Venus, Terra is no more, Terra is dead!" She screamed maniacally "Only I exist now and now I want you darling, let's get back together, let's allow our darling Angels love us, let us be in love together forever"

William could see how this scandal has effected her mentally, her whole house was filled with merchandise of him and her, he could see the marks on her neck suspecting that they had sex recently, and her eyes. Her eyes showed a broken woman who was desperate to do anything for love.

But he couldn't discourage her. He felt the exact same way.

"Meniki...I love you" William cried

"Venus, I love you too!!"

They held to each other, sobbing uncontrollably in front of their angels. 

"the cries of the gods" Garcia whimpered "It's so beautiful!"

"come on Angels, let's make our gods happy!" Jessica cried

As they went over to their idols, Jessica slowly took off William's clothes and lead the crazy couple into the basement, where they had made a shrine for them. All containing the music videos of them, the concerts, the merchandise, and lastly A giant he arch shaped bed with the words, welcome home sewed on the pillows. 

"oh my, this this wonderful!" Terra said with joy"You Angels sure want to make us happy "

"You two are our devotion, we only want to give you the best" Eric smiled"Now its time for the wedding "

"Wedding?" Terra said in confusion

"yes my goddess, you two are getting married" Garcia smirked"I can't stand to see you two as just together, I want it to be official, so tonight, you two will wed!"

"Oh my, you want us to be wed, very well, Well get married" William smiled looking at his lover

Everyone cheered with joy, as Garcia took out the rings and placed them on each of their fingers.

"Now Venus do you wish to make Meniki as your goddess forever?"

"I do" he said

"Now Meniki, do you wish to make Venus your God forever?"

"I do" she said

"There, by the power vested in me, I hereby make you two, eternal lovers, you may now kiss the goddess"

Which he did, passionately. 

"Now that this is settled, it's now set in stone that you two are forever lovers, and as a way to celebrate this love, you two will make love in this bed of love, and accept your fate forever"

The others left the couple alone as they made passionate love in the beautiful bed. Letting the madness take over.

Meanwhile in a different house Henry, Terra's ex was now regretting his decision on breaking her heart, and now wants her back.

However instead of forgiveness he will expect the overbearing feeling of madness to next day.


End file.
